


Sookie's Demise

by MLycan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Van Helsing (2004), Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horror, Short, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLycan/pseuds/MLycan
Summary: Sookie likes things sweet, but she can't resist the sour.





	

I have always been indecisive when it came to what I wanted. I want both the red and blue shoes, both the simple leather handbag and the jewel encrusted clutch. And even when I got it, owning it wouldn’t be as satisfying as I expected. Eventually, I would dump it in the ever increasing collection at the bottom of my wardrobe. It was no different when it came to my tastes in men. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not one of those…nylomaniacs.  It’s just…I could never hold on to a relationship for more than a month. Whether it was the modest good guy or the suave billionaire, I would always be the one to cut it short.

But I knew Luke was different from the first time I saw him. We met at a popular café. Like any other Monday morning the small shop was full of partyholics trying to wean off their weekend, tattooed goths and jaded hipsters. I was forced to share a table with a slightly scruffy young man with a fair face and dirt brown hair, and we started talking.

“So you’re a blogist?” I said, taking a sip of my coffee, taking care not to smudge my scarlet lipstick

“I’m a blogger, yes.” He said with a sheepish grin.

He was friendly, if not a little shy, and I, who was used to arrogant machos insisting on getting my number, was intrigued. 

Being with Luke was a breath of fresh air. In the months that I dated him, the days were sweet, and the nights were hot. It didn’t matter that he had his quirks. I had mine too and he accepted them all. We even talked about getting married at some point. It was all so surreal, almost too good to be true. But like all good things, I couldn’t help but eventually got bored. I just didn’t have the heart to tell him, or the resolve to change.

One night, Luke walked in on me with a lover. Her name was Irene. We had met at a club I often went to with the girls, or when I wanted some time alone. There was just something alluring about her high cheekbones, dark lips, almond-shaped grey eyes, and messy neon blue hair. Everything screamed danger. Or maybe it was the danger of cheating on Luke. It didn’t matter once Luke found out.

 I thought I could calm him down like always. Explain to him that I still loved him; it was just a one-time thing with Irene. But he was too far gone. I have never seen anyone angry the way Luke was that night. He roared. He raged. And his eyes changed…

In a blur of commotion I was struck back. I held out my hands to break my fall and landed on something wet. I opened my eyes, and wailed at the sight of deep red blood soaking into the carpet. I rolled onto my back, looked up, and screamed again. Irene was lying on the ground, her eyes wide and unblinking, frozen in death. Her shattered jaw hung loosely from her slashed face. Her torso had been ripped wide open like a toddlers gift wrap on Boxing Day. Her guts hung from the night stand. Lumps of her organs slid down the windows and pieces of her  were cemented to the walls in splotches of blood. 

Crouched over her mutilated body was a sinewy behemoth. I stared up in horror at its hulking frame, dark fur, razor sharp claws and blood stained maw. It turned its head to look at me and I froze at the sight of its eyes. They were yellow; A blazing amber colour that had often culminated our wild passion, now made my blood run cold. 

“Sookie…” it murmured. 

I gasped but didn’t answer to my name. My heart clenched at the sound of its voice. It was a croaky, mangled growl with some semblance of Luke’s soft, sympathetic voice ground into its undertones.  

“Luke?” I whispered, thinking there was some small part of him left that I could reason with.  

The creature twitched and drew a sharp, raspy breath. Its eyes flashed as it folded its ears and grinned, peeling back it’s lips to expose glistening dark purple gums filled with numerous, monstrous, tawny fangs, and said...

“Run.”


End file.
